valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shopkeeper
thumb|280px|Der bekannteste der Shopkeeper.Als Shopkeeper bezeichnet man die unterschiedlichen Besitzer der Seiten-Shop, Geheimen Shop und Fontänen-Shop aus DotA und Dota 2, hauptsächlich aber den Shopkeeper des Geheimen Shops auf der Seite der Radiant, der auch in dem Comic 'Geschichten vom Geheimen Shop: Sind wir schon Helden?' vorkommt und im 'Dota 2-Gamescom-Trailer' sowie in der gedruckten Sammlung Dota 2: The Comic Collection als Erzähler auftritt. Der Shopkeeper besaß mehrere Jahre lang unveröffentlichte Sounddateien, die erst mit dem Neue Reise-Update von 2016 implementiert wurden. Neben seinem prominenten Auftreten in den Comics und manchen Videos tritt der Secret Shopkeeper auch in der VR-Spielesammlung The Lab im Level "Secret Shop" auf, die erstmals auf der Gamescom 2015 vorgestellt wurde.Trineas (07. August 2015): Video zeigt Szenen der Secret Shop VR-Demo. Abgerufen am 22. Juli 2016. Geschichte Dota 2-Gamescom-Trailer Im 'Dota 2-Gamescom-Trailer', der seine Premiere auf der Kölner Gamescom 2011 feierte, tritt der Shopkeeper als Erzähler auf und beantwortet die von ihm selbst gestellte Frage - was ein Held wahrlich braucht - damit, dass es ganz auf den Helden und im weiteren Sinne auch auf den Spieler und den Spielstil dahinter ankommt. Sind wir schon Helden? thumb|200px|Der Shopkeeper im Comic '[[ Geschichten vom Geheimen Shop: Sind wir schon Helden? |Sind wir schon Helden?'.]]In dem Comic 'Sind wir schon Helden' eröffnet der Shopkeeper, mit seiner Nashorn-Dame Frull, seinen Stand auf einer offenen Lichtung im Wald. Als ihn dort Sithil und Quirt aufsuchen, um ihn zu bestehlen, schlägt er ihnen vor, sie zu entohnen, wenn sie ihm die Demon Edge beschaffen, ohne die das Angebot des Secret Shops nicht komplett sei. Sithil geht auf dieses Angebot ein und die beiden machen sich, begleitet von dem sprechenden Vogel Roquelaire, zum Tümpel des Unsterblichen auf. Nachdem sie den Geheimen Shop verlassen haben, äußert der Shopkeeper gegenüber Frull, dass er sich durchaus der Gefahr dieser Unternehmung bewusst ist, sich aber dadurch dafür rächt, dass die beiden ihn ursprünglich bestehlen wollten. Auf dem Weg zum Tümpel schlägt Quirt seinem Freund vor, dass sie den Keeper dennoch hintergehen könnten. Darauf erklärt ihnen Roquelaire, wie Roshan unsterblich wurde. Er stahl einst die Aegis of the Immortal aus einem Geheimen Shop und tötete den Besitzer, weshalb ihn die Götter, bei denen die Shopkeeper in hohem Ansehen stehen, dazu verurteilten, bis in alle Ewigkeit getötet werden zu können, aber wieder auferstehen zu müssen, nur um festzustellen, dass man ihn um seinen Schatz beraubt hat. Quirt glaubt, im Gegensatz zu Sithil, diese Geschichte nicht und zerstreitet sich mit seinem Freund. Als sie die beiden Teile der Demon Edge gefunden haben, trennen sie sich. Nach einer langen Odysse der beiden, in der sie zu Creeps werden und Quirt seinen Unglauben bezahlen muss, gelangt die Demon Edge wieder in den Besitz des Shopkeepers, der sie nun wieder zum Verkauf anbieten kann. Persönlichkeit thumb|280px|Der Shopkeeper im [[Dota 2 Gamescom Trailer.]]Der Shopkeeper wird als typischer Händler dargestellt, der Kunden gegenüber besonders höflich auftritt und ihnen schmeichelt, um seine Ware loszuwerden. An den Auseinandersetzungen der Radiant und Dire scheint er keinerlei Interesse zu haben, da er und seine Kollegen beide Seite mit wertvollen Gegenständen und Artefakten versorgen, solange die Helden der Fraktionen zahlen können. In 'Sind wir schon Helden?' wird gesagt, dass die Shopkeeper hoch in der Gunst der Götter stehen und es daher niemand wagt, sie zu bestehlen oder ihnen Schaden zuzufügen. Dennoch scheint der Shopkeeper sich mithilfe seiner Sprachgewandtheit auch selber schützen zu können, da er Sithil und Quirt, die ihn eigentlichen bestehlen wollten, umstimmen kann und sie auf die Suche nach einem Relikte schickt. Letztlich scheinen die Artefakte seines Shops immer in diesen zurückzukehren, da er sie nach dem Tod der Personen, an die er sie verkauft hat, nach einer Weile immer zu ihm wiederkehren. Die Shopkeeper scheinen mehr als einfache Händler zu sein, da sie die Artefakte der Welt mehr oder weniger verwalten. Zudem scheinen sie ein großes Wissen über die Welt zu besitzen, da der Shopkeeper in 'Sind wir schon Helden?' nicht nur die Geschichte von Roshan kennt, sondern auch etwas über den Mad Moon zu wissen scheint. Trivia *Der Secret Shop-Shopkeeper der Radiant und Dire wird, wie auch die Helden Beastmaster, Clockwerk, Warlock, Anti-Mage, Slardar und Necrophos, von Sam A. Mowry synchronisiert, obwohl die Dateien mit den Aufnahmen bis zum Neue Reise-Update von 2016 nicht konkret ins Spiel implementiert wurden. *Auf der offiziellen Homepage von Dota 2 gibt es das Quiz des Shopkeepers. Dieses ist ein Minispiel, bei dem man die Zusammenstellung von Nutzgegenständen erraten muss und Punkte sammeln kann. *Die im Comic 'Sind wir schon Helden' erläuterte Hintergrundgeschichte Roshans, laut der er einen Shopkeeper ermordete, um an die Aegis zu gelangen, spielt auf den ursprünglichen Erwerb der Aegis an. In DotA war es bis zum Gameplay-Update 6.42 möglich, die Aegis aus Gegenständen des Geheimen Shops zu bauen. *Bei den Saxxy Awards 2014 wurde der Radiant-Shopkeeper für den Drama-Finalisten Dota 2 Lore - Meet the Heroes: Pudge the Butcher erneut als Erzähler eingesetzt. In dem von Valve erstellten Video 'The Coming of the Year Beast' von 2015 trat er hingegen nicht mehr als Erzähler auf. *Der Beschreibungstext des Nutzgegenstandes Town Portal Scroll spielt auf die vom Radiant-Shopkeeper im 'Dota 2-Gamescom-Trailer' gestellte Frage "What does a hero truly need?" an. Galerie Fountain Shop Radiant.png|Der Keeper des Radiant-Fontänen-Shops. Fountain Shop Dire.png|Der Keeper des Dire-Fontänen-Shops. Sithil Side-Shop.png|Sithil beim Radiant-Seiten-Shop. Quirt Side-Shop.png|Quirt beim Radiant-Seiten-Shop. Secret Shop Radiant.png|Der Keeper des Geheimen Shops der Radiant. Secret Shop Dire.png|Der Keeper des Geheimen Shops der Dire. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:NSCs (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dota 2